


A Little Lie Among Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey knew she should have been a lot angrier with Kylo Ren for his betrayal, but it was hard to be upset when one man was between her legs and the other was running his hands over her breasts.





	A Little Lie Among Friends

The creatures were watching them, chattering in a language none of them understood, pointing and gesturing, perhaps even laughing.

A distant part of Rey’s mind thought she should be more upset about this. Kylo Ren had tricked her, manipulated her, pretended that he wanted to be redeemed, let her bring him to Luke, let them set off together only to find out he had never had any intention of changing, that this road trip of sorts was a trap — except he had been manipulated and lied to as well, and now they were all trapped, with a group of creatures none of them had ever seen before and who could very well kill them the second they deemed it necessary if they so much as refused to do what the creatures ordered. 

And what the creatures had ordered them to do was horrific, shameful and ….

Rey moaned, her entire body tensing.

She had every right to be furious about this, a small part of her brain shouted at her, every right to feel betrayed. 

Except.

Except it was hard to be upset about anything when she was literally floating on air, with Kylo Ren’s mouth between her legs, doing things to her that she had only imagined in her dreams. And then there was Luke, behind her, his hands running over her breasts, squeezing her nipples, lavishing kisses on her neck, and all Rey could do was throw her head back and moan as the creatures’ chatter around them sort of seemed like a gallery of cheers.

She could feel Luke pressed up against her ass from beneath her, as they spun slowly in circles in the air, not held down by any semblance of gravity in the center of this foreign arena. And she could feel Kylo Ren’s hand between Luke’s body and her own as he worked his uncle into a frenzy.

Luke’s hands squeezed around her breasts tighter with every pump from Kylo Ren, his breath hot and ragged against her neck, and Rey’s hips jerked more forcefully against Kylo Ren’s mouth as she reached her own hand down to stroke across her clit. 

Her whole body ached, needing less and more at the same time. She heard Luke begin to grunt, felt Kylo Ren speed up his actions.

“Use The Force, Rey,” she heard, maybe from one of the men, maybe from her own lips, and she let her eyes fall closed, concentrating.

She felt it build inside her, that perfect conflation of energy. She felt the men touching her, touching each other, and she cried out with all her might, her entire being trembling.

A cacophony of groans, of cries, filled the air, and then Rey knew nothing else, except the blinding white behind her eyes and the sensation of pleasure rocking her body and the bodies of the two men beside her.

Maybe she wasn’t so angry at Kylo Ren after all.


End file.
